Después de la oscuridad
by Rukarin
Summary: John intenta recuperar la confianza de Sherlock después del incidente en la piscina con Moriarty
1. Chapter 1

Hola a tods, este es mi primer fanfics que subo en esta comunidad. Espero que la historia les guste e intentare actualizarlo semanalmente. Se acepta todo tipo de críticas, tomatazos y demás índoles _.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes pertenecen al Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y no a mi (aunque me gustaría -.-UU). Todo parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Resumen: John intenta ganarse de nuevo la confianza de Sherlock después del incidente de la piscina.

**Epilogo**

"_Si no paras de meterte en mis asuntos, te quemare"_

"_Voy quemarte, hasta tu corazón mismo…. Tu corazón"_

Desde ese día, nuestra relación ha cambiado. No quiere hablar conmigo, me evita durante todo el día, no me deja participar en sus casos y no para repetirme que me busque otro compañero de piso.

Pero yo no quiero irme ni tener otro compañero de piso. Me gusta sentir la sensación de adrenalina correr por mis venas cuando buscamos un criminal, me gustar nuestra pequeñas discusiones sobre sus experimentos raros en la cocina, me gusta cuidar que come y duerme como cualquier humano, me gusta esos momentos de tranquilidad donde solo se escucha el tecleo de su portátil o como ahogada las notas de su violín… me gusta estar con él.

Aunque soy consciente del gran peligro que atañe estar a su lado. No quiero abandonarlo, ni dejarlo solo. Quiero ayudarle a cazar a ese psicópata y no me importa si mi vida peligra. Solo quiero que entienda que soy su amigo y no pienso abandonarlo por ninguna circunstancia. Que puede confiar en mí….

Sherlock, ¿Por qué no confías en mí? ¿A que le temes?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Bueno señora Rick, todo indica que no tiene volver a preocuparse por sus niveles de hierro. Recuerde no volver hacer esas dietas naturalistas.

Gracias Doctor Watson. Pero entienda que las mujeres tenemos que cuidar nuestra figura- dijo tocándose la barriga-

Esta muy bien cuidarse y mantener la forma pero haga una dieta que le aconseje un especialista. Además, usted no necesita perder peso- contesto con una sonrisa

Gracias doctor, es un encanto. Por cierto, quiero preguntarle algo y entiendo que no es asunto mío pero, ¿Le ocurre algo doctor?-pregunto con preocupación

Hmmm, a que se refiere señora Rick. Yo me encuentro perfectamente-

Doctor desde hace un tiempo se le ve triste y muy pensativo. Normalmente, sonreía y bromeaba con nosotros. Y no soy la única que lo piensa.- dijo de nuevo mirándolo intensamente y buscando alguna respuesta-

Esto…. No se preocupe, estoy bien. Solo que tengo ciertos problemas sin resolver pero no es nada importante- respondió de nuevo con una sonrisa

Ya y esos problemas no tendrá nada que ver con alguna chica- dijo de forma picara y con una sonrisa en los labios

Señora Rick! Por supuesto que no. Son otras cuestiones personales y dígale a todo el corral que dejen de cotillear sobre mi- contesto un poco avergonzado y con diversión.

De acuerdo. Nos vemos doctor- salió de la consulta guiñándole un ojo a John

-000000000000-

Sara, he acabado mi turno. ¿Me necesitas para algo más?-

No John, buen trabajo. ¿Te apetece tomarte un café conmigo?-

No se Sara, aun tengo que ir comprar algo de comida y prepararme algo de comer….- respondió de forma apresurada.

Venga John solo será un rato. Además quiero hablar contigo- dijo con ojo de suplica y con preocupación

Mejor otro día. Además tengo que pensar cómo resolver un problema-

Y ese problema tiene el nombre de Sherlock, verdad?- respondió dulcemente

Sara?... bueno…. De acuerdo iré tomar ese café. La verdad es que necesito hablar con alguien- respondió con algo de tristeza y avergonzado.

Voy coger mi abrigo-

Ambos se despidieron de la enfermera que se encontraba en la ventanilla de la sala de espera y se adentraron en las calles frías de Londres. Caminaron un rato hasta encontrar un cafetería pequeña y acogedora donde podían hablar tranquilamente. Escogieron unas de las mesas apartada, ideal para aquellas parejas que necesitaban un lugar con algo de intimida. Una camarera joven se acerco a tomar nota de la pareja pensando que habían escogido un excelente lugar para poder estar juntos sin que nadie pudiera observarlos.

Un café con sacarina y un té de hierbas mentolada con miel, por favor- respondió rápidamente para obtener la intimidad que buscaba y saber que ocurría.

Gracias Sara. Soy demasiado previsible, verdad?- dijo algo triste

Por supuesto que no. Simplemente me he dado cuenta que cuando estas preocupado o angustiado por algo, sueles pedir ese tipo de té. Supongo que conseguirás relajarte, cierto?- le contesto con una sonrisa

De los pocos té que me tomo una vez que termino un caso. A Sherlock también le gustaba aunque le ponía un poco leche en vez de miel. Decía que le daba un toque más suave- respondió con una sonrisa melancólica y triste.

Ya veo- En ese momento apareció la camarera con ambos pedidos. Y guiñándole un ojo a John volvió hacia la barra-. Tus encantos siguen activos, verdad John- dijo riéndose al ver como John se ponía algo rojo por el acto de la camarera.

Por favor Sara, sabes muy bien porque lo ha hecho. Por el lugar que hemos escogido y lo apartado que se encuentra (además de la escasa iluminación). Ella supone que somos parejas y necesitamos intimidad para hacer ciertas cosas no menores para dieciocho años- dijo John seguro y sonriendo.

Jajajaja, John eres brillante. Aunque teniendo como compañero a Sherlock es normal que te este volviendo más observador-

Yo…gracias pero no lo soy tanto como él- respondió con una sonrisa- Sabes Sara que hace un mes tuvimos un "incidente" en una piscina-

Si algo me contaste de un caso sobre un asesino que ponía bombas a sus víctimas y debías resolverlos con una sola pista en un plazo de tiempo. Me distes un gran susto- volviendo a recordar como apareció John con heridas en la consulta cuando le dieron en alta en el hospital.

Desde ese día me evita y no quiere hablar conmigo- dijo con tristeza.

Os habéis peleado o existe otra razón?. No conozco mucho a Sherlock pero siempre he podido observa la estima que te tenía.

Tuvimos una discusión…. Más bien fue un monologo por parte de él porque no me dejo hablar y dar mi opinión respecto a lo que paso ese día- dijo enfadado- Lo peor de todo Sara, no para de repetirme que me busque otro compañero de piso y me olvide de él- apretando los puños con furia al recordar ese día.

No entiendo esa obstinación por su parte. Entonces existe otra razón, cierto?- pregunto con dulzura cogiendo la mano de John-

En realidad tiene miedo- respondió en voz baja-

Miedo? De quien tiene miedo, a ese psicópata-

No, de mí. Escucha, ese día pude descubrir al verdadero Sherlock y no al hijoputa, arrogante y sin sentimiento que suele proyectar en la gente- respondió rápidamente antes que Sara pudiera replicar- Él tiene miedo que yo le abandone, ahora que existe un psicópata en potencia y estoy seguro que también lo hace para protegerme de ese cabrón. Pero yo estoy decidido a quedarme con él hasta el final y ayudarlo a atraparlo, pase lo que pase- termino con un gran suspiro y pensando que por fin podría descansar un poco después de ocultar tanto tiempo sus sentimiento-

Eres increíble John. En serio, es una lástima que lo nuestro no funcionara pero tengo claro que siempre puedo contar contigo como un amigo fiel- le respondió con una sonrisa triste- Aun así, no te rindas. Yo puedo ayudarte y intentar que hable contigo aunque las posibilidades que quiera quedar conmigo sea mínima- dijo riéndose pensando en la cara que puede poner Sherlock si se citara con ella-

Gracias pero sabemos cómo es él y no creo que quede contigo. Pero te agradezco tu ayuda. Solo espero encontrar una forma de hablar con él y todo vuelva a la normalidad- respondió con sinceridad-

-000000000000000-

Aquí tiene su cambio, señor-

Gracias-

John salió del supermercado cargado con las provisiones para los siguientes días. Recorriendo las calles de Londres llego hasta la parada de autobús esperando junto a un grupo de personas hablando de trivialidades y problemas cotidianos. John solo tenía en mente en cómo conseguir hablar con su compañero de piso y hacerle entender que no pensaba huir. Pero sabía que la terquedad y la obtusidad de Sherlock no lo hacía nada fácil. Con un suspiro subió al autobús llevándolo cerca de la calle 221B Baker.

No se sorprendió cuando subió al piso observar que estaba vacío y silencioso. Los objetos seguían en el mismo sitio que estaba en los últimos días (ni siquiera los experimento de la cocina habían cambiado). Parecía que Sherlock no viviera allí pero sabía que andaría por alguna zona de Londres hasta volver altas hora de la noche cuando él estuviera dormido profundamente. Con otro suspiro, John entro a la cocina colocando la comida en la nevera y armarios. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al comprobar en el fregadero que había un plato y una taza sucia.

Al menos come y no lo ha vuelto a tirar a la basura como lleva haciéndolo las últimas semanas. Pero sigue evitándome y no puedo pedir ayuda de nuevo a Mycroft después de lo que ocurrió la última vez- Con un tercer suspiro, se lanzo al sofá pensando de nuevo- Y si lo llamo… No no, John no ves que ni te lo cogerá y te vas a volver a cabrear tirando el móvil nuevo que tanto te ha costado- recordando como el móvil que le regalo su hermana acabo estampado contra la pared por un ataque de ira- Joder… me siento tan impotente-

En ese momento miro sobre la mesa el periódico de ese día. Lo cogió y observo en primera página a una mujer joven, risueña y con gafas fallecida recientemente por un asesino desconocido. Al lado había una foto más pequeña donde salía un hombre de mediana edad con aspecto muy serio y cara de pocos amigos.

Por supuesto, como no se me ocurrido antes. Lestrade…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

La oscuridad de la noche era interrumpida por el incansable giro de las luces en los coches de policía. Un grupo de personas con uniforme y trajeados buscaban algo que revelara que había ocurrido en aquel descampado, donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer joven. Nadie se percataba de la figura de un hombre que iba acercándose hacia el lugar del crimen. Con pasos ligeros y seguro se aproximaba hacia el cordón policial donde una mujer de mediana edad, morena de piel y pelo rizado hablaba con un compañero de trabajo mientras esperaba órdenes de su superior.

- Vaya, pero si ha llegado nuestro fenómeno favorito- dijo la mujer con veneno

- Aburres- respondió con desgana-

- Hmm porque no te vuelves a tu agujero. Aquí no te necesitamos- volvió a responder con algo de furia-

- Lestrade no opina lo mismo. Ahora apártate- respondió pasando por debajo de la cinta policial-

- Monstruo- respondió con todo el odio y la ira que tenia hacia aquel hombre-

- Yo me preocuparía por ese punto rojo del cuello (cortesía de Anderson, seguramente). La noche no puede ocultarlo todo- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde se encuentra su nuevo puzle.

A medida que avanzaba, observaba todo a su alrededor buscando pista y almacenando en su disco duro todos los objetos que pudiera ser inusual en la escena. Alrededor de la víctima había un grupo de persona vestida con trajes azules especiales tomando fotos y observando cuales fueron las causas de la muerte en la joven. Entre el grupo había un hombre de mediana edad con traje dando órdenes a sus compañeros.

- Hola Sherlock. ¿Dónde está John?- pregunto el inspector preocupado de ver que otra vez venia solo-

- Explícame- contesto sin prestar atención a la pregunta formulada por Lestrade-

- Mujer blanca, posiblemente de unos 28 años, murió alrededor de cuatro horas por estrangulamiento, seguramente la intentaron robar y ofreció resistencia- dijo un hombre con traje azul, moreno y con aire de autosuficiencia sobre su teoría propuesta-

- Mmmm… buen discurso Anderson. Pero es evidente que hasta ese basurero de allí podría formular tu teoría simple y aburrida. Ahora que ya has jugado a los detectives, necesito silencio para poder pensar- dijo Sherlock mientras empezaba inspeccionar al cadáver buscando pruebas.

- Este cuerpo no presenta ninguna "evidencia" diferente- respondió Anderson con furia-

- Cállate Anderson!. Tu voz ocasiona una frecuencia que hace imposible trabajar y pensar- respondió con hastío.

- Tú no puede darme ordenes, Sherlock- dijo elevando la voz y poniéndose rojo por la ira que estaba conteniendo-

- Anderson, basta ya!. Dame tres minutos y podéis volver- grito Lestrade para calmar los ánimos-

- No siempre será así, Sherlock. La gente se asquea de ti, como el doctor Watson- dijo siseando y con rencor-

- Yo de ti Anderson, me preocuparía más por no dejar "evidencias" sobre los cuellos de los demás- respondió con desgana

- Que!que cuello ni que evidencia!- grito Anderson con fastidio-

- Anderson, fuera!- volvió a gritar Lestrade irritado ante la pelea de ambos hombres-

Sherlock observo el cadáver con detenimiento parándose en todo momento para obtener las suficientes pistas y saber quien había asesinado a la joven. El cadáver se encontraba en perfecto estado con la excepción que le faltaba un par de uñas que habían sido arrancado parcialmente de la víctima. La ropa tampoco había sido arrancada o dañada y en el cuello presentaba una fina herida perteneciente algún hilo fino utilizado para estrangular a la víctima.

- Y bien- dijo Lestrade después de dejar un tiempo a Sherlock para observa a la victima

- No ha sido un robo. Sino asesinada como las otras dos víctimas anteriores- respondió mirando todavía al cadáver-

- Pero su bolso fue hallado en una de las papeleras sin dinero ni tarjetas de créditos-respondió rápidamente-

- Las anteriores victimas también encontrasteis sus bolsos en unas papeleras no muy lejos de la escena del crimen pero las tres fueron asesinas. El robo solo sirve para despistar- respondió de nuevo buscando por el suelo alrededor de la víctima-

- Entonces que otro motivo puede a ver. No presenta signo de abuso ni maltrato-

- Como las anteriores, inspector. Seguramente fueron engañadas por el asesino con algún pretexto para ayudarle y alejarlas a lugares apartados. Además todas ellas presenta un rasgo en común- dijo Sherlock agachado algo alejado de la victima mientras recogía un objeto-

- Comunes? A parte de encontrar sus bolsos vacio- respondió confundido

- No, el maquillaje- dijo Sherlock mientras sonreía antes el objeto que había encontrado-

- Que! El maquillaje?. Yo no veo nada en común con las tres víctimas- respondió de nuevo aun más confundido-

- Todas ellas utilizan un color de pintalabios Berry Sheer S5 y de pintauñas color Red Tango 07 de Estée Lauder. Actualmente, son las marcas de moda más utilizaba por las actrices- respondió Sherlock enseñándole a Lestrade el trozo de uña que había encontrado en el césped-

- Como has dicho son marcas de moda- respondió el inspector rascándose la nuca-

- Tenéis una mente tan simple. Las víctimas fueron asesinadas por un psicópata con un trastorno hacia ese color que utilizan las victima- respondió con impaciencia- Cuando encuentre información de ella, envíamela- mientras se alejaba de la escena pensando como seria el criminal que está cometiendo estos asesinatos-

- Espera Sherlock!. Quiero hablar contigo de otra cosa- grito Lestrade-

Sin prestar atención a los gritos del detective siguió caminando rápidamente en busca de nuevos datos que pudieran hacer encajar las piezas de este puzle.

Sabía que todas ellas fueron asesinadas por un psicópata obsesionado por ese color. Por tanto, debería tener algún trauma hacia ese tipo de maquillaje. Un hombre perturbado y abandonado por su mujer, un divorciado, algún novio resentido por su ex o un soltero marginado y humillado por las mujeres. Era amplio el abanico el perfil de dicho psicópata y necesita alguna pista concreta sobre él. Pero este asesino era listo y no dejaba evidencia en sus crímenes.

En ese instante apareció un hombre entre los árboles, provocando que Sherlock se pusiera en posición de defensa.

- Como siempre brillante, Sherlock- dijo el hombre algo más bajo que Sherlock, corpulento, con pelo corto y rubio y una sonrisa triste-

- John!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió Sherlock más relejado al identificar a su compañero de piso-

- Para su información, señor detective. Estoy investigando el caso como tu- respondió con burla y mirando directamente a los ojos de Sherlock-

- No necesito tu ayuda. Creía que te había dejado claro, mi postura- respondió fríamente-

- Y este país es libre para hacer lo que uno quiera, Sherlock- respondió un poco enfadado-. Escucha no he venido a discutir sino hablar como dos personas adultas- dijo suavemente y sin dejar de mirarle-

- No hay nada de qué hablar. Ya te dije todo lo que pensaba y te he dado tiempo suficiente para buscarte otro piso- siguiendo caminando hacia la carretera-

- Pero tú aun no me has escuchado. Solo hiciste un monologo y no me dejaste decir mi opinión en cuanto a los que paso ese día. Además no pienso irme de allí, solo la señora Hudson puede echarme- respondió mientras seguía a su compañero-

- De acuerdo. Si no te quieres ir, quédate. Pero no quiero que interfieras en mi trabajo, ni que me cuides, ni nada. Yo no te necesito- dijo estas últimas palabras aun con mayor apatía y lentamente. Provocando que John incrementara su cabreo ante la cabezonería de Sherlock-

- Sherlock quieres escucharme de una vez- grito John con autoridad- Deja que te explique mi postura, esa cabezonería no te llevara a ninguna parte y además yo…-

- Basta John!- grito Sherlock enfadado y mirándolo con desprecio- No quiero escuchar nada de ti y te repito de nuevo que no necesito tu caridad para sentirte bien- levantando una mano para tomar un taxi-

- Sherlock… por favor, escúchame- dijo John cogiendo el brazo de Sherlock para que le mirara- Se que todo lo que dices, no es verdad. Sé muy bien que no eres tan bastardo como la gente siempre habla- le decía tristemente y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos para que entendiera lo que quería decirle y no se volviera a ir- Sherlock, yo te considero mi amigo y mi pensamiento sigue igual desde el primer día que te conocí. Por favor, dame una oportunidad- termino de forma suplicante y rogando que Sherlock dejara de lado su cabezonería-

- Bonitas palabras John pero sé muy bien que estás conmigo para conseguir sentirte satisfecho y realizado. Y la única manera de seguir conmigo es satisfacerme con tus cuidados de médicos mediocres y tus conversaciones aburridas- respondió con desprecio mientras se deshacía de la mano de John para entrar al taxi-

- Sherlock! No es cierto lo que me dices… no…. espera…. ERES UN TERCO Y UN IDIOTA, SHERLOCK!- grito con rabia y con los ojos vidriosos mientras veía alejarse el taxi donde llevaba a su compañero de piso- No entiendes que yo no voy abandonarte!- volvió a gritar con frustración y sintiéndose que había perdido una oportunidad de oro para arreglarlo todo-

- John?, que haces ahí. He oído gritos y he venido a ver si ocurría algo- dijo Lestrade viendo a John secándose las pocas lagrimas que se habían formado-

- Inspector, perdona por la escena. Y gracias por avisarme- respondió John con una sonrisa triste-

- Que ocurre, John. ¿Porque estabais peleando?- pregunto Lestrade preocupado y acercándose a John para tenderle un pañuelo-

- Es más complicado que una pelea, inspector. Pero le puedo asegurar algo, no me pienso rendir. Soy más testarudo que él y voy demostrarle que no me dejo vencer con tanta facilidad aunque me duela sus palabras- dijo John con firmeza mientras miraba en mismo lugar donde hace un momento Sherlock estaba montando en el taxi-. Puedo pedirle otro favor-

- Por supuesto, mientras este en mi mano- respondió con una sonrisa-

- Gracias. Quiero que me pase toda la información recogida sobre este caso y que me avise cuando vuelva encontrar otra víctima. Tengo claro, que va ser la única forma de poder llegar hasta él- dijo convencido.

Él tenía razón en algo. Sherlock estaba preocupado, asustado y perdido ante el acumulo de sentimiento que estaba experimentando como humano. John entendió que solo estaba creando de nuevo una barrera alrededor de él porque sabía muy bien que fue el único que había conseguido derribar parte de ella. Desde ese incidente, le demostró que tenía un lado humano, aquel que tanto tendía ocultar y le daba miedo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

En el distrito St. John´s Wood se encontraba una de las villas de lujo más hermosa y costosas, el Pabellón Briony. Su fachada majestuosa de dos pisos se encontraba construida en línea con la calle mientras sus ventanas eran tan largas que llegaban casi hasta el suelo. Tenía una caballeriza donde se encontraba los mejores ejemplares de todo Londres. La parte trasera estaba formada por un esplendido jardín con una gran diversidad de arboles y un rosal tan increíble que podía ser envidiado por la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. En el centro se apreciaba un pequeño pabellón donde dos jóvenes tomaban el té escuchando de fondo la melodía que salía de un viejo magnetófono.

¿Cómo llevas el caso, Sherlock?- pregunto una mujer joven con pelo castaño y recogido en un moño alto dejando ver su hermoso rostro-

Aun no he encontrado alguna pista que me lleve al asesino- dijo intentado relajarse con el sonido tan melodioso que se escuchaba-

Y no eres feliz – dijo la joven mirándole de forma minuciosa-

Estoy feliz, no lo ves- respondió con una sonrisa forzada- Todo asesino acaba equivocándose-

Sigues sin responder a mi afirmación. Y tengo la ligera sospecha de saber el motivo- dijo con una sonrisa risueña-

Sorpréndeme, Irene- respondió con burla-

Cuando encuentras un caso con gran dificultad disfrutas como un niño. En cambio, te encuentras pensativo, triste e incluso miras con cierta melancolía hacia los rosales. Por tanto, existe otro problema (que no tiene nada que ver con el caso) y estoy plenamente segura que está relacionado con cierto doctor- respondió rápidamente y con una amplia sonrisa-

Que te hace pensar que sea algo sobre John- dijo con aburrimiento-

Oh, _mio caro_ Sherlock. Sera el hecho que no me hablas de él desde hace un tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Y no puede ser que me haya aburrido de él-

Que graciosos eres. Cuando te aburres de algo o alguien, te da simplemente igual. Ahora mismo deberías estar eufórico y contándome todo emocionado cómo es posible aun sigue libre el asesino- volvió a responder mientras terminaba de tomar su té-

Sherlock se quedo estático ante la última respuesta de Irene. Odiaba cuando tenía razón pero a la vez admiraba la inteligencia y la intuición que tenia.

Desde que la conoció y fue derrotado resolviendo un enigma en la Universidad, despertó un gran interese hacia ella. Pero nunca la vio como un futuro romance (tenía claro desde hacía tiempo que no sentía ningún tipo de sentimiento de afecto en ella) sino como una amiga de batallas.

De vez en cuando, venía a verla para hablar de sus casos y en ocasiones buscando un poco de ayuda (aunque esto último no lo iba admitir nunca ante ella). Pero últimamente venia muy a menudo a su villa y sabia que todo era por culpa de John.

Él nunca daba la espalda cuando existía un problema pero con John todo era diferente y confuso.

Irene sabía que él tenía un conflicto emocional pero ella prefiera que fuera el mismo Sherlock quien se lo contara. Era otra de las cualidades que le gustaba de ella, daba espacio e intimidad cuando lo necesitaba. Pero había otra cosa que sabia él, que tarde o temprano intentaría presionarle para que le contara la verdad y ahora mismo lo estaba consiguiendo.

Ahora que te has tomado tu tiempo para reflexionar. Espero que tengas el interés de contarme la verdad- dijo mirándole con ternura-

Simplemente estoy algo agotado y el caso se está volviendo algo complicado. Si te molesta que venga a visitarte, solo debes decírmelo- respondió de forma defensiva.

No quería seguir pensando sobre John, necesitaba concentrarse plenamente en el caso. Estaba empezando a fastidiarle que tuviera este tipo de conflicto tan humano. Él era un sociópata sin corazón y no debería de caer en esta espiral tan absurda por una persona. Pero sabía que John no era cualquier persona y era lo que más le molestaba.

Todo lo contrario Sherlock. Estoy encantada que vengas tan a menudo a mi hogar pero estoy bastante preocupada por ti. Desde que te conozco, solo te he visto en ese estado de ánimo cuando tu hermano consiguió meterse como espía del gobierno – dijo suavemente intentando calmar a Sherlock-

Tengo que irme. Aun me queda por investigar varios sitios antes de volver al piso- levantándose mientras se ponía el abrigo-

Sherlock, "La prosperidad hace amigos, la adversidad los prueba"- se despidió de Sherlock con un beso en mejilla dirigiéndose hacia interior de la villa-

-00000000000000-

Una nueva noche cernía sobre Londres. La tranquilidad no daba sospecha de lo que estaba ocurriendo en uno de sus callejones oscuros.

- Por favor, déjeme ir. Le daré lo que quiera pero no me haga daño- suplicaba una mujer joven con el pelo liso y oscuro atrapada en contra de la pared-

- Ese tipo de maquillaje no te queda bien- respondió mientras le quitaba el pintalabios con el pulgar de forma brusca - Pareces una puta - termino con rabia e ira, abalanzándose al cuello de la mujer con un hilo fino-

- Socorro que alguien…- la joven intentaba empujar a su agresor pero no tenía suficiente fuerza. Ella notaba la agradable sensación de ensoñación, del soñar despierto, en el que uno pierde el sentido de tiempo y del entorno. Y lo último que pudo recordar antes de sucumbir al sueño eterno era las últimas palabras de su madre-

-000000000000-

De nuevo se encontraba delante de la puerta negra con sus letras y números dorados. La primera vez que vio el piso pensó que era perfecto. Amplio con una cocina grandiosa para realizar sus experimentos y dos habitaciones pequeñas e iluminadas, suficientes para descansar cuando su cuerpo se lo pidiera. La zona era transitada y podía llamar un taxi sin dificultad. A poca distancia tenia diversos comercios, restaurantes y cafeterías. Además caminando un rato podía encontrar un espléndido parque donde se sentaba para pensar tranquilamente. Sin duda era magnifica la zona para vivir pero necesitaba un compañero de piso.

Muchos vinieron atraído por el anuncio pero todos se fueron igualmente. Ninguno de ellos entendía que necesitaba tocar el violín cuando tenía que pensar (dada la hora que fuera), necesitaba realizar experimentos para ejercitar su cerebro o simplemente contaba de forma detallada la vida de la persona que tenía delante acabando con algún insulto o portazo deduciendo que no volverían al piso.

Resignado, empezó a creer que tendría que hacerse cargo del piso él solo pero gracias Mike apareció alguien. John Watson un médico militar, retirado de una guerra, traumado, con cojera psicosomático, sin trabajo, sin motivación y con una hermana alcohólica. Simplemente, una persona ordinaria y aburrida como muchos otros había conocido. Sabía que pronto desaparecería como los demás pero se equivoco.

En el primer caso que resolvieron junto mostro una acción que nadie había hecho por él. Le salvo la vida. Sin pensarlo, sin vacilar y con solo la idea de protegerlo a él. Solo su arrogante e inaguantable hermano le protegía pero alguien ajeno a su familia, nunca.

Fue a partir de ahí cuando todo cambio y pensó por primera vez que valía la pena darle una oportunidad. Con el tiempo fue demostrándole que era una persona amable, fiel, inteligente pero algo inocente, con talento en su campo, muchísima paciencia con sus manías y sobretodo, era su amigo. Pero no podía permitir que siguiera a su lado. Ahora que existía alguien que podía hacerle daño en cualquier momento.

De nuevo volvía a fluir eso sentimientos tan confusos e irritantes. Nunca había sentido esta necesidad de proteger alguien, ni siquiera con Irene o su hermano. No sabía que medidas tomar para conseguir que desapareciera y se alejara de él. Pero tenía claro, sin John todo volvería como al principio y no le agradaba la idea.

Abrió la puerta y subió rápidamente al piso pensando que su compañero estaría ya durmiendo para empezar su vida laboral al día siguiente. Cuando entro vio una lámpara encendida en la mesilla y un portátil abierto. Acercándose a la mesa observo todos los papeles y carpetas derramados. En el portátil aparecía un mapa con tres puntos rojos señalando zonas de Londres. Tenía claro que todo aquello era sobre el caso actual.

Eres un idiota John – dijo con el ceño fruncido y pensando en la cabezonería de su amigo.

Creo que eso debería decirlo yo, Sherlock – contesto John desde la puerta de la cocina con una taza de té y mirando hacia a su compañero sorprendido de verle despierto-

Te dije….- En ese instante John levanto la mano mientras se dirigía a su portátil.

No hace falta que me lo repitas. Pero entiende que puedo hacer lo que quiera y si tengo ganas de investigar, lo hare- respondió firmemente mientras volvía a ojear los papeles del caso.

La mayoría de las anotaciones que tienes son mías- dijo fríamente quitándole unas de la nota que John estaba leyendo.

Devuélvemelo. Mi procesador no es tan amplio como el tuyo- respondió mientras intentaba quitarle la nota.

Porque sigues con esta situación. Márchate con Sara y sigue trabajando como doctor- dijo mientras mantenía en alto la nota que intentaba quitarle.

Basta Sherlock!. Puedo hacer lo que quiera y te exijo que me lo devuelvas- respondió enfadados y forcejeando para conseguir la nota-

Inténtalo si puedes- dijo empujándole mientras cogía las demás notas para llevársela.

En ese momento John se tambaleo un poco pero no lo suficiente para perder el equilibrio. Y con un impulso se dirigió a Sherlock para evitar que se llevara todas las notas. Los dos estuvieron forcejeando por conseguir los datos pero la cabezonería e irritación no permitía que ninguno de los dos abandonara. Los sonidos ruidosos y suaves de los móviles provocaron que ambos se pararan. En ese instante supieron que un nuevo asesinato se había cometido y era necesario que fueran averiguar las nuevas pista que llevarían hacia el asesino.


	5. Chapter 5

Siento muchísimo el retraso pero por una serie de circunstancia ajena no he podido conectarme durante este tiempo a internet. Ahora que está todo más tranquilo, volveré a ponerme manos a la obra para terminarlo (me gusta acabar lo que empiezo).

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes pertenecen al Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y no a mi. Todo parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**Capitulo 5**

Me alegro de veros – dijo Lestrade al ver como aparecía Sherlock y John en la escena del crimen-

Déjate los saludos y dinos que tenemos- contesto de forma tajante Sherlock aunque la sonrisa del inspector no desaparecía-

Mujer blanca, 24 años, muerte por estrangulamiento, fue hallada por aquel basurero detrás de esos cubos de basura y como las anteriores, su dinero e documentos de identidad han sido robado de su bolso encontrándolo en una papelera a escaso metro de la escena totalmente vacío- respondió rápidamente-

Como has dicho, como las anteriores. Pero también existe otra característica en común - dijo Sherlock mientras observaba los labios de la joven-

El pintalabios – respondió John examinando a la víctima –

Entonces es otra víctima del psicópata que comentaste-

Por supuesto que lo es. No es necesario tener tanta inteligencia para percibir que ella fue asesinada como las anteriores y no víctima de un robo como seguís diciendo a esos ignorantes del periódico- dijo con irritación volviendo a analizar a la víctima-

Has dicho que fue encontrada por un basurero- dijo John

Así es. Ahora mismo está siendo interrogado por uno de los nuestro- contesto Lestrade-

Ahora vuelvo- dijo John dirigiéndose hacia el testigo que estaba siendo interrogado

Había algo en la victima que no cuadraba como ocurría con la anterior. El pintalabios se encontraba corrido en la cara y la anterior victima tenia arrancada parcialmente sus uñas. Este asesino hasta ahora no había tocado las dos primeras víctimas. Ellas eran atacadas cuando estaban con la guardia baja y nunca presentaba signo de violencia. Pero estas dos últimas habían sido tocadas y tenía que encontrar la diferencia con las anteriores para llevarle tal acción.

Sherlock, tienes alguna idea del perfil que puede tener ese psicópata- pregunto Lestrade con cautela. Sabía que la situación aun se encontraba tensa entre ellos dos y podía irse todo a la ruina sino llevaba precaución en sus preguntas-

Aun no estoy seguro. Lo único que puedo afirmar que es un hombre con un trastorno severo hacia mujeres maquilladas con ese tipo de color sin importar la condición o la edad- respondió observando como John preguntaba al basurero-

Con esa declaración podría ser cualquiera de nosotros. Aun así, vamos a poner vigilancia en esta zona- dijo suspirando

Con esa acción conseguiréis que dicho asesino busque otra zona donde exista una parada de autobús sin mucho tránsito peatonal-

Piensas que ese hombre venga a esta zona por esa razón- pregunto con curiosidad antes la afirmación

Es una posibilidad. Esta zona es muy poco transitada y con suficientes lugares como para alejar a la víctima y asesinarla sin que nadie sea visto. Recuerda donde y como fueron encontrada cada una de ellas. Pero estas dos ultima. - contesto pensando de nuevo que había en estas dos chicas que la hacía diferente a las otras.

Que ocurre con ellas. Tiene todo los patrones que hasta ahora habías dicho.

Pero ellas han sido tocada, no violentamente pero quitándole parte del maquillaje- señalando a la cara de la víctima- y la anterior, parte de sus uñas fueron arrancadas. Hasta ahora eran encontradas intactas pero se está volviendo algo violento con las ultimas- observando de nuevo a la joven fallecida-

Tenemos que encontrar una pista que nos lleve ante ese desgraciado sino la siguiente puede que sea encontrada con algo más que un estrangulamiento- respondió preocupado ante la última afirmación-. Si encuentro más información, te lo enviare por correo-

Esto no era bueno pero nada bueno. Se encontraba en un callejón sin salida y aun no encontraba algo que le llevara hacia el asesino. Lo único que pensaba era que tenía estas dos últimas víctimas que hiciera cambiar el patrón antes de asesinarlas.

Ellas dos eran jóvenes, buena familia y sin ninguna característica en común que no fuera su maquillaje. Estaba seguro que ambas estaban esperando en la parada pero una de ella había sido llevada al descampado que se encontraba enfrente y la ultima hasta un callejón como había hecho con las dos primeras. No entendía porque la tercera víctima fue dirigida a otro lugar que no fuera al callejón. Si uno se paraba a pensar fríamente el descampado era un lugar poco seguro para asesinar alguien y podía ser visto a pesar que tenia escasa iluminación.

Y si la anterior víctima se había percatado de su verdugo e intentaba alejarse. Es una posibilidad factible. Teniendo en cuenta la escasa posibilidad de buscar ayuda y la zona solo había callejones sin salida decidió alejarse de la paraba y adentrarse al descampado. El asesino tuvo que seguirla y puede que esa acción provocara que se pusiera nervioso llegando arrancarle parte de las uñas una vez cazada.

Y esta última chica porque tenía corrido el maquillaje del labio. Como las dos primeras estaba en un callejón sin salida y el psicópata tenia vía libre para matarla sin ningún problema pero la toco. Puede ser que haya descubierto que le excitaba tocarlas antes de matarlas. Por tanto, su siguiente víctima intentaría hacer algo más excitante para él.

Aun así debía encontrar quien era el bastardo que realizaba tal acción. Y esta sensación de desesperación por saber quién era el asesino le gustaba haciéndole sentir que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer, incluido sus sentimientos tan confusos e irritables que tenia últimamente.

Te veo más contento Sherlock- dijo John volviendo del interrogatorio-

Hmmm. Tengo que irme a investigar y no…-

Ahórratelo – contesto rápidamente John tapándole la boca a Sherlock viendo que iba protestar de nuevo- Y si te interesa, tengo información que puede ayudarte a encontrar a ese asesino-

Si es algo que te dicho ese basurero- contesto de forma aburrida

Es el contenido lo interesante, Sherlock- dijo esperando que no se fuera como siempre y pudiera hablar de forma civilizada- Volvamos al piso para hablar y actualizar las pistas que hemos recogido hoy-

Con pocas ganas y a regañadientes Sherlock se dirigió a buscar un taxi que le devolviera al piso. Sabía que John no tendría nada interesante que pudiera ayudarle en la investigación pero no entendía porque le daba la oportunidad de explicarle lo que había obtenido. Podía fácilmente esquivarlo como lleva haciendo últimamente y acabar con este caso de una vez sin necesidad que siga involucrándose su compañero de piso. Aun así, su curiosidad siempre ha hecho que tomara decisiones que posiblemente luego se arrepintiera.

Durante todo el trayecto ambos estuvieron en silencio pero sus mentes estaban trabajando rápidamente. Sherlock no paraba de pensar como hacia el asesino para no dejar ninguna pista mientras que John pensaba como explicarle a su amigo que había visto algo sospechoso en ese basurero pero sabía que debía de escoger las palabras adecuadas antes que se aburriera y intentara huir de nuevo a saber donde, perdiendo la oportunidad de acabar con esta situación tan infantil y estúpida.

Los dos subieron el piso en silencio, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a la señora Hudson, evitando uno de sus innumerables discursos de la buena pareja que hacían y que debían de hacer las paces como si fueran dos niños pequeños.

Té ?- pregunto John mientras entraba a la cocina para buscar la tetera-

Hmmm- respondió mientras recogía todos los datos que tenia esparcido John en la mesa y observando de nuevo el mapa que reflejada en el portátil-

Tengo que actualizarlo para esta victima- dijo mientras se acercaba donde estaba Sherlock- Puedo preguntarte una cosa-

No ibas a contarme lo que había dicho ese basurero- respondió Sherlock fríamente sin dejar de mirar el mapa, esperando adivinar donde iba encontrarse la siguiente víctima-

Eres un imposible, Sherlock. Solo déjame preguntarte esto y luego te cuento sobre el testigo- respondió suspirando y volviendo a la cocina para preparar el té - Has pensado que ese asesino no pueda trabajar en esa zona. Quiero decir, las cuatro chicas asesinadas han sido encontrada en la misma zona, aunque una de ella estuviera en descampado, las otras tres fueron halladas en el mismo callejón- decía mientras le acercaba la taza de té a Sherlock.

Eso ya lo he discutido con Lestrade y lo debes de tener en esos apuntes. Por tanto, cual es el punto que quieres llegar John- respondió dándole un sorbo a su te y pensando que John siempre conseguía darle ese toque tanto le gustaba en el té.

El punto es Sherlock, que ese basurero puede ser un buen candidato como psicópata- respondió rápidamente y rezando mentalmente para que Sherlock no empezara darle clases de deducción para idiotas-

Mmmm y te basas en….- respondió esperando que dijera otra estupidez para zanjar esta conversación y poder abandonar el piso-

Me baso que ese tío ha encontrado dos veces los cadáveres. Me puedo creer que una vez lo encuentre pero dos. Lo veo demasiado raro- respondió mirando a Sherlock esperando alguna interrupción-

Supongo John que habrás deducido que es basurero y trabajara en esa zona- respondió con aburrimiento y terminando de beber su taza-

Pero no te has parado a pensar en cómo pudo encontrar a la víctima del descampado. No sé qué ruta puede tener pero no me creo que ese hombre vaya recoger basura allí. - dijo todo rápidamente viendo como Sherlock comenzaba a moverse en dirección a la puerta sabiendo que era su última baza que podía jugar contra el-

Interesante. Exactamente que te ha contado- pregunto con curiosidad y volviendo a donde estaba John-

Bueno, no me ha contado nada que no podías deducir tu pero había una cosa que sí que me ha hecho pensar lo que acabo de decirte- respondió con alivio al ver como volvía y pensando que después de todo sí que había aprendido bastante de Sherlock durante estos meses-

Prosigue no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- respondió de nuevo fríamente.

Ese tío dijo que solo llevaba tres semanas trabajando el turno de noche- respondió sonriendo y sabiendo que le había dado una pista muy importante a Sherlock por la reacción que estaba viendo en su cara-

En ese instante las piezas del puzle empezaron a encajarse con rapidez en la mente de Sherlock. Como no se había dado cuenta y no había ido hacia esa persona la anterior vez. Era evidente, llevaba tres semanas trabajando el turno de noche y era el mismo tiempo que llevaba ese psicópata matando a esas chicas. Tenía también una cuartada perfecta, la zona era perfecta y podía deshacerse con muchísima facilidad del arma del crimen. Y como decía John "como pudo encontrar la victima del descampado", no podía haberla encontrado sino fuera el mismo asesino.

Creo Sherlock que mañana vamos hacerle una visita al ayuntamiento- dijo John con una gran sonrisa pensando que por fin podía tomar el camino que tanto estaba buscando-

Elemental, mi querido Watson- respondió con otra sonrisa-


End file.
